Twists and Turns
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: The friendly batter between her brothers' started with either of them seated beside her, they were like walls of protection and she hoped to god that they would always be there for each other. Of course not everything can stay the same when stronger forces were out for her life. JACK BARTS/OC


**Twists and Turns**

**Summary:** The friendly batter between her brothers' started with either of them seated beside her, they were like walls of protection and she hoped to god that they would always be there for each other. Of course not everything can stay the same when stronger forces were out for her life.

**Warning:** Contains some adult themes – rape, sex, violence.  
**X-X-X-X-X**

It was another night, the usual with her three brothers and parents in the dining room. She started to set the six plates on the table when her mother called out. "Cordelia darling, you need to set another plate. Your father has a friend coming over, a work mate from my understanding." Her mother had little John on her hip as she stirred dinner in over the heat. John along with her two older brothers looked like their father with brown hair and tanned skin along with green eyes, herself was contrasted to them made her pale complexion seem white. She tried her hardest to not pay attention to her appearance but her skills as her body only had a hint of curve compared to her mother and her mousy brown hair matched her eyes, her eyes were probably the closest she had to something interesting as they seem to shine with a hint of gold in different shades of light. "And would you braid your hair." Cordelia knew the steps; it was the same every time they had someone over for dinner. Her mid length hair was thick between her fingers as she grabbed her blue ribbon out of her side dress pocket; her fingers did the twists and turns of the braid and effectively exposing her long neck to others. She loved her dear mother to the moon and back but she never once stopped worrying about the reputation of the family.

The front door suddenly opened revealing her two older brothers – William and Jared along with their limping father behind them. Her father worked at the Wood Mill, it happened to be where he lost the complete working of his leg. He never really talked about the accident, she understood that her father didn't like that the McClure family had to rely on William and Jared for their income as father could hardly do a day's work without his knee giving out, not that the old man would ever say anything to his family members about it. "Near the fire boys." The brothers' put their arm loads of wood next to the fire before going to clean up for dinner.

It wasn't long that she had the table set with seven plates that Jared took a seat besides her pulling the long braid with his rough hands. "Now how is my little sister?" Cordelia merely rolled her eyes at her brother's comment.

"I'm not little." Compared to her brother she was probably considered young as he was reaching his nineteenth birthday but they knew she was at that ripe age to be married off to another man at thirteen, not that the men in the family would ever admit to it. Usually a young woman would be married at a young age if their family couldn't afford to feed another mouth. Cordelia had no idea how their parents managed it with six mouths to feed but her father always pulled through with bringing out something for them. "Do you know who father's friend is?" Curiosity was getting the better of her as she muttered the words to Jared.

"Never met him." Jared stared at the wooden table, a frown appearing between his eyebrows that made her worry. William and Jared knew most of their fathers friends, whether it was the neighbour down the road or the banker on main street.

"You'll be fine." William muttered close to her ear, taking a seat beside her. She jumped at his sudden appearance but she should have known better as the twin brothers never seem to move away from one another, the other would always be two steps behind. Cordelia felt herself relax as the friendly batter between her brothers' started with either of them seated beside her, they were like walls of protection and she hoped to god that they would always be there for each other. With a content sign she leaned her head against Jared's shoulder; once again she felt the slight tug as he pulled her braid when the front door sounded with a knock.

She could feel the tension in Jared's shoulder underneath her head as father stood from his usual chair to answer the door, he straightened his coat before twisting the door handle. She tried to keep her face emotionless as she took in the man in front of her, his whole being shouted of money with his suit, polished shoes and neat cut hair. "Joseph, it's good to see you and thank you again for inviting me for dinner."

"That's n-not a problem-m Mr. Gibson." She watched her proud father suddenly turned into a stuttering fool.

"Please call me Richard for the night." Her father gave a sharp nod before turning to present the family.

"My wife." Richard stepped forwards taking mothers hand to kiss it before turning to Cordelia's brothers with a manly shake. "My sons and daughter." He repeated the action simply laying a lingering kiss on the top of Cordelia's hand making a violent shiver run through her body; once her hand was set free she stepped back into her brothers' protection, not once liking the lingering look in the man's eyes.

"Come, why doesn't every one sit down and I'll bring dinner out." Her mother was always the breaker of unease, her light spirit making everything better. "Cordelia dear, would you mind helping?" John was passed to William as Cordelia got up to help her mother serve dinner, but her mind didn't wander from the new man at their dinner table. He seemed completely out of place in their small shackle of house even the simple watch on the chain was evidence that he didn't belong in this part of the town, he seemed like something from the books with mystery surrounding him. Cordelia placed the jug of water on the table as her mother place the stew on the table, she took her seat back between her brothers while little John was given to mother again, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "So tell me, how do you know my husband?" At her mother's question Cordelia shot a look at her father sitting stiff in his chair as he scooped himself some stew.

"Joseph does odd jobs for me every once and awhile." He didn't go into detail and her mother didn't question further as she busied herself with feeding John. "So you boys are taking after your father?" The simply question made Jared and William talk; they seemed at ease with the subject about the Wood Mill. As Cordelia ate her stew, she couldn't help but notice the glances between her father and Richard thrown in her direction and the fact that their guest hardly ate any of the food placed in front of him.

She couldn't help the sign that left her lips as her father sent them off to get ready for bed; her brothers didn't show any argument in front of the visitor either. At the muttering of talk in the kitchen, she couldn't help but peek at the conversation dressed in her sleep wear and long curls surrounding her face as she silently moved to the doorway. "I-I-I can't agree. Name any other price and you'll have it." Her father's voice was easy to pick out; it was the slow dark one that made her heart still with fear.

"But Mr. McClure, this is what I want...it's been years since I've come across something so unique." She could make out Richard's dark form leaning over her father in the chair. "I will get what I want, one way or another. It's your choice how you would like to do this?" Cordelia felt like she had walked in half way through a conversation, the question was- what was this something he wanted?

Before Joseph could say another word his wife stepped in. "You'll have to look elsewhere Sir." Richard stood up from her father and gave the woman a long look before making his way to the doorway in long strides.

"Very well, have it your way." He left the house silently like the wind, the crunching in her stomach knew that he hadn't left on the best of terms with the venom of his voice and only hoped that he listened to her mother. As quickly as she could Cordelia made her way back to her room knowing full well that her mother would soon be entering to put John to bed.

It was the next few days that she noticed a change in her brothers' behaviour, they seemed alert half the time and wouldn't let her out of their sight, there was also the looks that her parents threw in her direction every time they didn't think she was watching, it looked like guilt but that emotion made no sense to her. Instead of trying to find the answer to their behaviour she continued with her daily chores trusting that in due time her family would tell her the truth.

It was later that same night that William woke her, his eyes wild as he shook her awake. "Get dressed, you're leaving." With a sleepy mind she changed into her dress, it wasn't until she had put her shoes on that she heard her father's voice rise in the dining room. She went to check it when William twisted her around throwing a backpack on her shoulder and headed for the direction of the back door to the yard. The cool air nipped at her as William bent down to her height. "Listen here and listen carefully. You are to go to Fiona's house, no looking back or stopping for anyone or anything. Do you understand me?" She understood his instructions but not the reason to her leaving half way through the night without the rest of her family. At the sight of the torn expression of his sister's face he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "We'll see you in a couple of days." With the last goodbye, he pushed her in the right direction.

Cordelia casted one look over her shoulder watching her brother silently spilt back into the house. With the nerves rolling in her stomach she followed her brother's orders, she could trust him no matter what. Her feet could be heard lightly on the dirty ground of the forest, she had been this way many times to see her Fiona's but never alone or at night. Her heart rate sped up at the sound of a rustling bush, she almost decided to turn back home when she remembered Williams words - no looking back or stopping for anyone or anything. Ignoring the sound, she started to hum the lullaby her mother use to sing to her every night, which she now sung to Little John.

She was probably half way to her destination when a loud sound came from behind her, echoing throughout the forest like a gun shot. She quickly turned around to see the colour orange fill the tops of the trees- fire. Her heart beat wildly as she knew that her house, her family lived in that direction. Without further thought she started to run in that direction, retracing her steps while her mind whirled with the impossible.

As she burst out of the trees her eyes set on the house in flames, the breath was knocked out of her lungs as she felt weak on her feet and tears sliding down her soft young cheeks. Father. Mother. William. Jared. Little John. She didn't realise she had been screaming until an arm wrapped around her waist dragging her body away from the fire, away from her family. She didn't pay attention to the arms of her holder; her eyes were set in front of her as she tried with all her will to escape the arms to be with them. Without any warning her body started to collapse, the shock and adrenaline wearing off until her sight became slits and everything disappeared into darkness.

Relief filled Cordelia at the softness underneath her, she was safe and sound at home- last night was but a dream of her imagination. She turned her head to the side, the softness of the pillow made her freeze; there was one thing she always complained about the rough texture of her pillow when it rubbed against her face. Panic started within her as a hand run down her, she quickly sat up on the bed pushing her back against the wide mattress as quickly as possible. The man in front of her hardly blinked at her reaction, watching her like a lion would their next prey. "Mr. Gibson?" She wasn't sure what she was asking but her mind swirled with the fire and her family- it had to be a dream.

"You'll be staying with me now Miss. McClure." He stood up from the bed giving her a once over before turning for the door. "Dinner will be brought to you soon dear." He left the room making a violent shiver run down her back, he rubbed her off on the wrong way every since their first meeting. The question circling her mind was- How did she end up in his possession? She could feel her eyes tearing up again and roughly pushed them away in anger and frustration at her situation.

It was during those long quiet years as she grew to nineteen that she learnt about secrets from that night. The extra money her father had brought to the table was doing the dirty work for Richard and it came with a price, that price was Cordelia. So it put it in simple and blunt her parents had sold her to a man in exchange for wealth. Her father Joseph had gone back on his deal, resulting to her family bring burnt alive, no mercy shown to either of her family members for Joseph's deal breaker. As for Cordelia, she had become a ward in his house, a mansion would be a better word of describing it and she spent her days with lessons with the piano or dancing that he wanted to her to learn- the choice was never her own and as days went on she grew restless in spirit and trust grew thin for anyone. She had grown up the hard way; to the easy eye of the public she had the perfect life with the riches and jewellery. It was rare that such people would look deeper than the appearance of someone, despite Richard Gibson's attractive looks they contrasted with his attitude- she has felt the harsh hand across her pale skin and the heavy violent thrust of his hips along with the mouth that made a sickness stir in her stomach.

There was one that has seen past the appearance, she believed he knew what happened under the Gibson's roof as his eyes seem to see _within_ her _not_ at her. It was nights like this that she felt some sense of enjoyment within the company of Jack Barts.

A small smile came to her lips as Jack brought another reasonable argument to Richard's statement, he was always challenging him and maybe that's another reason why Cordelia liked Jack's company- he could put Richard back in his place. The man seem to have so much power over her life in every aspect while in reality Jack was one of the big shots. The book in her lap was lifeless as she continued to listen to the conversation between the two business men; it stopped her from having to think about the later events or the deep red liquid in their glasses. _That _was the biggest secret she had learnt within the Gibson mansion- vampires exists off the paper. If her common sense was working in any shape or form she should have been screaming at the top of her lungs and running for escape, but she knew that would get her nowhere. He hadn't laid a punishable hand on her apart from the nightly events with Gibson which was something she could forget about with such company like Jack. Now that her mind was on the subject she could point out the traits of a vampire, the way they moved and behaved. If she didn't know better she would say that Jack was older than Richard though they both appeared to be the same age, Jack gave an atmosphere of authority that could only come with being alive for years. He interested her in more ways than none, it could be that he happened to actually show knowledge that she was within the room with them. Other times Cordelia had to doubt her sanity in her behaviour and feelings towards such a creature of the night, though she couldn't remember the last time she was able to uphold a conversation with another human; she went into town but always with purpose not for pleasure. "Well I have some business to attend to Mr. Gibson." The black top hat was placed upon Jack's head while he turned his attention to Cordelia. "Pleasure as always Miss." She smiled back and nodded her head, keeping her hands by her side as she wished that he could stay for a while but she kept herself emotionless.

It was a time like this that she promised herself that she would never shed a tear and concentrated on the anger that built within her at each sharp thrust. She dug her hands in the bed spread, not from pleasure but the emotional pain that Richard brought upon her with her knees bent, the squeaking of the bed hummed in her ears as she tried to think of something else. She focused on her anger when it became too much she thought of _that_ laugh, the lines at the corners of his mouth and the twinkle in the eyes of Jack Barts. The thrusting of Richard's hips became background noise as she described everything about Jack, the finest strand of hair to the black glasses that sat on the edge of his nose and the power in his muscles at his every movement. A loud male moan filled the room and she clamped her eyes shut as she felt him ejaculate into her body, her muscles stiff and breath held was contrast to Richard above her.

Soon his weight was lifted from her and she moved from the bed wrapping the robe around her before making her way through the hallway. She kept her breathing calm and back straight not allowing anyone to see any weakness. Once she made it to her room Cordelia went straight for the bath and started her normal routine after such events. Scrubbing her skin, not missing any inch as the feeling of numbness worked away the anger. Just as quickly she got out of the bath, throwing the last half an hour away from her mind as she got ready for bed. She sometimes questioned why she didn't end everything here; escape to see her family once again. It was her views and values that stopped her from fore filling the act, it was a challenge to keep living and it made her stronger to continue than to give up and let everything else win. With that thought of strength, she wished her dreams upon her to banish the bad.

Cordelia sat in the living room with a book in her lap; her mind wasn't following the words but simply staring out the window in front of her. She wished to feel the sun against her skin, the problem is she was house bound and wasn't allowed out of the house unless with company. She sure as hell wasn't going to ask Richard to accompany her outside; she needed her space after the night's events. Cordelia couldn't trust herself not to say something rude to Richard if she was to put up with his company for some time, she just wished to god that she would be in her bed early with no surprises tonight. She fingered the pages of the book letting her mind wander once again when the sound of hooves caught her attention. She twisted her head to see a lone person riding towards the house, a sensation run through her body as she recognised the person, _relief_ settled in her mind.

With the knock on the door and hearing the servants she stayed in her seat, not moving her eyes from the book though the words were blurred as she strained to listen the footsteps. The heel of the boots went straight to Richard's office, halting there before heading to the library. She licked her lips as the footsteps became closer and she tried to keep the smile from tugging at her lips. "Miss McClure?" She glanced up from her page and saw his own smirk gracing on his lips and knew she hadn't kept the smile at bay good enough. "Would you care to company for a walk?" Her answer was slamming the book shut without a thought of which page it was on and getting up to met him at the door. He held out his right arm and she looped hers with his.

She enjoyed the moment while it lasted, the sun warming her skin made the same smile widen slightly. She would enjoy this now, she knew Richard would give her the cold front for the rest of the night as he didn't like the company she spent most of her time with, but no one could say no to Jack Barts. She took a quick side glance at Jack, taking in the top hat and dark glasses now resting on the edge of his nose. He led them to one of the seats in the middle of the garden, far enough away from the house to give them some privacy. "What brings you here?"

Her question made a shine of mischief spark within his eyes. "I needed a ride to clear my mind, like you needed a walk for the same reason." It was comments like that that made her question his age as he seemed wiser than herself and Richard. She was always silently questioning herself about him- she had heard stories of his horror and yet she never experienced or felt a bad nerve towards the man sitting beside her. "His been at it again." The statement caught her off guard as his fingers traced the bruisers on her wrist. If it was anyone else she would have snapped at them but they were long past that side of their relationship. She could remember his first sighting of the bruises, the darkness of his eyes as he pressed her to know more. The main question was- did he bite you? He seemed too settled down once hearing that Richard never did such a thing. She couldn't decide if Jack's feelings were honest or he was simply feeling sorrow towards her. He was a character that was hard to read and she took that as a challenge and a lovely distraction from her normal life routine. "His ruthless."

"Aren't you?" She saw the danger flicker in his eyes, an edge to seeing the man in the stories.

"You haven't seen anything yet." The space beside her became vacant as he left the seat to stand, his posture stiff until _that _smirk appeared on his face again. "Just remember to keep to yourself, don't want you ending up like your family." She bit her lip at the mention of the past, a flash of anger running through her.

"You have no right to say like that! You don't know me!" Her chest moving up and down from the anger that came to life. She stood close enough to him to smell his natural scent; it was unique just like the rest of him.

"Think before you speak." He didn't match her tone but stayed perfectly calm which only made her more frustrated on the matter. She knew that her words were wrong, if there was anyone alive today it was Jack that knew her better- her past, present and maybe future. His eyes merely watched her standing in front of him, her heart rate slowing to the regular speed. "Are you finished?" He smiled as her heart sped up while she nodded her head- the flame within her always amazed him even after the terrible past like her own. "Let's go in for refreshments." He held out his arm once again and Cordelia thread her own through his as they made their way back towards Richard's mansion.

As they sat at the table she knew that Richard could hear their every word crystal clear making her behaviour turn quiet once again. The servant came back with their drinks, two teas for both of them. She was taking another sip of her tea when she glanced up at him; she caught sight of the red substance and flinched as he licked his lips. Jack didn't miss the action and watched her eyes suddenly changed and he knew it was about time to leave. Cordelia couldn't help the strike of anger and guilt running through her as yet again she had so easily forgotten his true nature. "I should take my leave." He stood up making her heart beat in her ears, even with the feelings swirling within her she didn't want him to leave just yet.

Without further word they both walked to the doorway making Cordelia wish they were back in the gardens. "I'll see you soon." They were always his words to her when he was leaving her once again. He put his left riding glove on before lifting her chin up and staring at her brown eyes. She never felt beautiful with her skinny frame that had slight curve and the abnormal size of her breasts and small feet- Jack could make her feel like that beautiful swan. It didn't help matters that he placed a soft kiss on the edge of her mouth and turned for the front door leaving her standing there, the tips of her fingers touched the edge of her lips. _Until next time_- the words whispering in her mind.

It was weeks later that she caught his name in the daily newspaper; a success in his business had earned him a spot in the local paper- Jack Barts. For the first time she cringed at his name because it meant that there was sure to be a gathering, a reason for vampires to get together and she knew that Richard's place was the next in line for their next get together. As the thought passed through her mind, Richard called the servants getting the preparations ready. It was such events that Richard made her dress up in the newest fashion, the high neck and long sleeves covering any evidence of their night run ins- he always liked her to act and look her best in others presences as it reflected on himself. "We'll have to make this quick, speed the word that it's here tonight." Cordelia walked away hearing Richard's words and holding back a groan, it was late notice but she knew everyone would turn up, like she knew the routine that she would have to now go through for the night's events.

The music spread through each room in the mansion as she could hear the instruments as if she was standing in the ball room instead of sitting in front of the mirror with a maid curling her hair. There was no small talk, she didn't have a relationship like that with any of the servants in the household, though she knew they were in a similar situation as no sane person would be working for Richard, she rather keep simple and have no connections. She had connections, relationships with her family and that didn't end well on her end.

As she made her way into the ball room, the dress feeling heavy on her hips and hair pinned on top of her head there was no one that turned in her direction as she entered. She had no title or one of them so she was merely a 'rag doll' in their company, needless to say it gave their masters a higher standing to have a human. She knew nothing of Vampire politics or society but she knew every face that happened to be a 'rag doll'. Cordelia took a seat on the couch on the far corner giving her a view of the room and a waitress placed a glass of wine in from of her. On the other side of the room was Georgia, a woman with blonde hair and wearing a blue and yellow dress for the night's events. Georgia belonged to Daniels, a somewhat wealthy vampire that was trying to get higher in society. She didn't know any of the girls stories of how they came across their masters, they couldn't exactly sit around and chat like the woman in _their_ society. Their job was to sit quietly and show no disrespect to their masters, filling their every need. There had been one night that a woman had crossed the line and effectively disregarding her master- she was beheaded without any judgement, no second chance. Martha was not too far from Cordelia, her master standing next to her and she was probably the youngest so far, new to say the least in their group. Sophie diagonally from Cordelia was one woman she tried to stay away from, she had a mean tempter , it was surprising that her life hadn't come to an end-truth be told there was lines tracking on every edge of the woman's face and no idea her time was coming to end. Jason had joined them three months ago; his mistress was fair and young in her age. It was almost unseen to have a female vampire with their own 'rag doll', Cordelia didn't know the reasons why but her guesses it was the vampire politics and society, though his mistress was allowed to slip through the crack because of her high status in the society, the fine jewels and dresses presented that.

It was later that night she caught sight of him in his dress suit, he had people milling around him the whole night not giving him a chance to enjoy the party himself. It didn't take long for him recognise her, tipping his head in the direction to the outer doors that led to the hallway. If it was any other man, she would have scoffed at them but if she could be treated like a woman by any man, it would be Jack Bart. She stood up straightening her dress and pretended to walk in the direction of the toilets but making sure to take a sharp right instead of the left.

She knew which door to pick; he was always in that room, a room full of trust that had formed between them in the recent years. She glanced over her shoulder to check for any unwanted eyes before opening the wooden door, a rush of relief swarmed her at the sight of him. "That's a nice dress." She stayed near the door, she knew it was his way of saying she looked beautiful.

"Congratulations." He rolled his eyes at her tone.

"You make _this _sound like a business meeting." He stepped forward and lifted a hand to brush against her cheek when she flinched away making his draw back. "You still undecided?" After their last visit Cordelia has doubted themselves to the full extend, the battle between respecting her own kind and the vampires. She felt it was a betrayal to humans, to her family while her heart willed her to make other decisions and actions. "If you're so against it, why did you follow?" His lips brushed against her ear making her heart rate beat alarmingly. She couldn't help but grip onto his fancy vest; she cursed the man in her mind as he was somehow able to affect her like other males couldn't. He rubbed his check against her own, brushing his nose and lips against her skin before creeping closer to her lips. It was almost an instant relief at having him finally reach his destination; the soft texture and pressure added made her head swim. His lips curved into a smile as he pushed his way through her clamped lips making a groan slip from his throat. It was moments like this that she forgot about his nature, the things done by his hand and the imposing Richard Gibson. Her arms came up around his neck as she wished for more, craving for another touch and he did as his tongue swept further into her mouth. His rough left hand against her face a contrast to his lips while his right was squeezing her hips making her wish once again that the fashion wasn't so strict with the layers. All too soon he pulled away flashing her one of his smirks. "To help make you decided." He gave her another press on the lips before making his way back to his party. She leaned her head against the wooden door, she tried to slow her breathing and make herself seem presentable- she admired that Jack could slip into the mask of calm with ease.

It was an afternoon that she was given some free range, she could remember Jack warning her about wandering but she wanted something different than sitting around the house, she wanted to explore. Dressing herself in her warmest coat and her money pouch in her pocket she headed for the town square.

She didn't have any sort of connection, friendship with the town's people as they stayed clear of her. They could sense something was clearly different about Richard and his company, that included her yet she didn't know how she would feel if someone did approach her for a friendship- like everyone else she would close herself off. That didn't say that she didn't enjoy the company of other humans, they helped block the hurtful angry thoughts and made her feel somewhat normal. The best bet for the sort of company was the local pub, which is where she sat in one of the corners with a small glass of alcohol in her hands, her skilful eyes watching every interaction in the area. A small smile graced her lips watching the different attitudes within each other, their flush faces of both genders. She could easily tell the difference between the whores and the local women as both their actions contrasted each other- it made her wonder what her life could have ended like, which side would she live? Or be forced to live? She liked to think that she wouldn't end up selling her body for coins but then again she shouldn't be judging as everyone had their own stories. You never truly know someone until you heard their life story, the account that defined them.

The movement to her right caught her attention, a man with top hat that slightly reminder her of Jack walked up to the bar. The man's built was slender and narrowed face but it held the some grace as Richard's and Jack's with their keen eye. Everyone in the pub acted like their usual unaware of the predator sitting a few meters from them, she had gotton to the stage of knowing them by sight, the characterics of such a creature when one lived with them. She kept her eyes trained on him making sure that he wasn't going to pull anything when he looked over his shoulder successfully holding her gaze and gave her a tap of his top hat and the tension in her shoulder relaxed the slightest. Taking a sweep of her surrounding that she realised that night had fallen, the tell tale sign for her leave for the mansion.

Leaving the pub she made her way back to the mansion taking some of the alley ways to get there quicker, she needed to get to home before Richard summoned her for dinner. As she went to pass the next ally way a small scream reached her ears, she wanted to keep walking home but her heart turned her in the other direction making Cordelia face the situation.

She was taken back with what greeted her at the ally way entry; she could hear the feral growls with the woman's sulky whimpers of pain. The piecing face that transformed made her stomach twist. "Richard?" The creature suddenly turned his attention upon her and she couldn't stop the trembling in her hands, she always knew about their kind but never seen their true face. As the creature left the woman dropping her like an old rag doll on the path, he scrolled towards her with his measured steps. Her flight and fight system kicked in making her spin around in the direction she had came to get far away as possible from the creature, it was the sharp claws that dug deep within her shoulder blade that made her scream. Her body instantly turning to fight with arms and legs to detach the _thing_ from her being. As the body went slightly slump beside her, she wasted no time getting to her feet and running towards the forest hoping that the trees and bushes would give her places to hide. The venom cry behind her made her legs pump faster as pain rushed through her, the situation felt familiar as she could remember a younger Cordelia running in the forest from the same creatures that ruined her family, tared them apart.

Before Cordelia could blink, she was face down on the forest floor with her skin burning at the sensation. She went to kick the creature when the weigh that was upon her suddenly disappeared showing the man with a top hat standing in a fighting position above her body. A rush of relief flowed through her before the corners of her eyes started to close, the adrenaline leaving her mangle body.

It was a sense of déjà waking in another unknown place; her heart sped up at the memory of the terrified transformed face of her care taker. The thought of vampires had never crossed her mind as evil with no encounters of horrid experiences but last night's events made everything shift with a sense of dread in her stomach. She flipped off the bed, hurried to the mirror in the room as the feel of blood on her hands made her skin crawl. There was nothing of the such as her reflection in was clean; she rubbed her hands over the goose bumps that had appeared along her arms- the flashes of that night so many years ago clouded her mind with the heat of the flame and the sound of her life disappearing in the smoky ashes. "You're strong." Her head snapped up at the sound of the male's voice, there was no reflection in the mirror next to her and her heart rate picked up as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Feeling unsafe with her back turned to the enemy, she faced the voice. The owner of the voice surprised her; it was the same man from the pub. The thought of the man in front of her reminder her of Jack few nights before and her sudden situation. She couldn't believe the events happening, the line between love and hate. "Your safe here Miss."

"Safe? Why should I trust you when you're one of them?" Her mind was telling her to leave this place and never look behind her or trust the leech standing a few feet from her. Her gut was telling her different, that she could somehow trust this man as he had done nothing - his actions of caring for a stranger at a time of need. Her hand snapped to her neck feeling no bite wounds, another positive on his side as he had being respectable towards her mind and body.

"I think you should make your way home." His attitude became stand off as if he didn't care what happened to her next while he stared at the dressing table. "Best that you forget about last night."

Cordelia couldn't believe his words. "That was my life Sir." The flicker of his eyes, she had his attention. She didn't like having to people her story but if it meant not going back to Richard's and finally getting what she wanted she would tell one more person. "When I was younger, Richard Gibson came to my family's house for dinner..."

The silence that filled the room made the hair on her arms stand up, her future was in the hands of this man as she had finished explaining her part. "I could make you a weapon, something to fear to my kind... revenge." His soft voice showed no other intentions and the sweet taste of revenge swept through her body- vampires would pay for their crimes such as her family's ending and her life. She would never let another man lay a hand on her physically or mentally. The anger that rushed through her made the decision.

"What do I have to do?" This would be her new life, her fate.

"You'll need training with no slack."

"Train me." The man's eye brows rose at the venom filled in her voice.

"Henry Surge Miss." He held out his hand and she glanced at it.

"Cordelia McClure." She gave him a firm shake not showing any weakness but proving herself.

"I'll give you a few days rest Miss McClure before you training can start." He made his way back through the open door. "Bathroom is to your right." The spark that started at her heart spread through he whole body as her life had suddenly changed with a few simple words and a helping hand. She wouldn't turn out like those woman at the pub, she was making her own path as a _hunter_.

She had her couple of days of recovery but the ache in her bones seemed like the last few days hadn't happened as Henry drilled into her, testing her weakness and strengths. Her muscles ached as she chopped another onion, leaving in a household with a vampire meant cooking her own meals. She put all her frustration and angry into the blade as she turned to a pumpkin, it sliced through with ease. She wanted to be out in the field instead of being treated as a child. The crack of the floorboards' made her turn around breathing with ease. Henry stood still showing no sign of fright as the cooking knife was pointed at his throat, the tip touching the edge of his skin. "I see dinner is going well." He easily moved away from the blade and leaned against the table watching her movements as she went back to preparing her dinner. Cordelia knew that Henry still had to eat, he left late at night when she went to bed- the difference between Henry and the others, Henry didn't bite to kill only survive. "I want you up at six tomorrow morning." He left the room as she muttered his words under her breath.

Like Henry instructed she was up and ready at six o'clock in the morning, the sun was only just waking itself as it creped over the hills. She met Henry outside of the cabin, another memory that was faded in the back of her mind was Cordelia's homeland. She was thankful for the peace; it gave them time for her to learn without preying eyes and a chance to push herself to her limits. She came to a standstill beside Henry, waiting for his next instruction when suddenly his arm flew up aiming for her. She tried to block the unexpected hit, not fully blocking it but weakening the pain that should have coursed through her body and went for her own encounter attack. She went to knock him off his feet, she managed to catch him off balance that he managed to fight back making her fall back to defend until she could find that hint of weakness in his acts.

She finally found one just below his shoulder, a place that she could easily knock out of joint but only if she did it fast enough without making him aware. Without a hint of hesitation she made the move making Henry fly into the tree behind them, the crack of his shoulder echoing in their ears. She winced at him; she didn't want to hurt Henry as he wasn't the enemy. "Sorry Henry." She held her hand out, he grabbed for help while keeping his emotions free of his face.

"No need for apologising, it was what I wanted. Good to see that everything is coming together." She nodded her head in agreement, after their lesson in the dark room her senses had come alive with activity- hearing, feeling and even tasting the surrounding of her. "I think it's time to introduce to you _something_ new." Cordelia watched him walk back to the cabin, his right shoulder an odd angle making her once again wince.

Henry came back out, his shoulders both back in place as he had no doubt reset his bones and his vampirism healed him. What caught her attention was the object covered in black cloth as he made his way towards Cordelia. "This is your weapon." He held the covered object to her and she hesitantly unwrapped it. Against the black fabric were two blades, the metal bent inwards with their wooden handles. "There Mêlée swords, a curved blade will do well with you." Henry left her in the clearing with the blades in her hands- was this his way of saying she was ready? A smile graced her lips as she grabbed both blades in her hands getting a feel of their grip and weight. She gave each blade a swift flick and continued her practice without Henry, her movements seeming like a rehearsed dance.

It had been days since Cordelia had seen Henry, he had left without much instruction leaving her to her own devices not that there was much to do out in the country. She brought her knives out and started to clean them making sure that they were sharp enough to cut through anything, one swing of her blade and she wanted that vampire's head to be rolling. "Cordelia..?" Henry's voice sounded through the house, she hadn't heard him enter but he soon appeared in front of her with a piece of paper in his hand. "This is for you." He started walking away as she opened the paper. "Just remember Cordelia, there is darkness everywhere." She glanced down at the paper again and the true meaning of his words settled within her.

_Adrian Jeffers_

She double checked the address before going to her room to pack. She needed to pack light and get a fast horse, the adrenaline of excitement run through her, it was finally happening after so much time of waiting.

A few days later she was back at Henry's, her body feeling worse for wear but that didn't stop the grin on her face. Adrian Jeffers was quiet an easy man to take care of; it was getting him alone that became a problem as he seemed surrounded by society. The hand and hand combat along with her heighted senses that Henry taught her was useful, though the blades were in need of a good cleaning.

She walked into the lounge to see Henry frozen on the sofa chair. "Henry?"

"We need to get on top of it now." His words hardly made any sense to her as his voice hardened.

"Why?"

"There is a revolution coming, vampires want their own nation." His first words made sense, the population of vampires wanted to come out from the shadows and be on top of the food chain. "Here is your next one, leave in a couple of days." He left her in lounge with a fresh piece of paper with a new name and address. It seemed they were stepping up their work. She had only just completed her first one and there was no recognition from Henry about her job, even coming back alive. She didn't know why she still felt angry and disappointed, she should be use to it. Cordelia opened the piece of paper for her next client.

_Jonathan Walshe_

She took care of Jonathan in the barbers watching him interact with everyone around him. He seemed like a nice guy- Did he only deserve to die because his name was written on a piece of paper? What if he was like Henry, only bit to survive? Cordelia shook the sobering thoughts from her mind, she trusted Henry to pick the right ones.

It was that night that he was closing down the barber shop that she stepped through pretending to be a concerned wife when she pulled out her blades, the Mêlée swords was thrown out of her hand as he went into full attack mode convincing her that yes he was like every other one of them as his face transformed into the nights creature. She kicked him away from her reaching for the closet thing and turn around to attack as he came at her. The blade sliced the arteries, his eyes going wide with shock before dropping to his knees. Looking down at her hand, she held a shiny blade of the barbers cut throat, the name of the instrument made a small smile appear at the ironic situation.

It was years since her first kill, there was too much blood on her hands to even consider to count as letters or word from Henry she would get her Mêlée's out and hunt down her client. Henry spent most of his time travelling, picking those who would be next; it had gotton to the stage that it was to dangerous to be together or stay in the one place for a length at time as they had both made a name for themselves. She wished to god that Richard had heard about her and had restless nights, Henry and herself were both frustrated that night he had found her that he didn't simply kill the vampire but if he had left Cordelia unattended for much longer she probably wouldn't have survived the night. She knew either way that she would get back at Richard for what he had done to her and her family; it was Jack that she regretted. Not doing something sooner, the doubts she had of herself and society. Even now with more knowledge about vampires, her heart bled for him as she thought of him in her spare time. Thankfully for Henry there was going few and far between, giving her something to work the anger on.

It was that week that shock and determination run through her, her hands shaking as the words on the piece of paper stared back at her.

_Jack Barts._

He couldn't know, she hadn't told Henry anything about Jack in her life. The address was a small hometown near Hodgenville, Kentucky. She _had_ to do her job, she could see what Henry was talking about years back about the revolution as there was more underground talk and the numbers of vampires in the area had grown. Jack was a large factor in that, he never talk about his work but he was always seen as a kind of leader in their small community. She crumbled the paper up and headed to her room to pack her belongings; she knew the name off by heart she didn't need a piece of paper to tell her the next hit.

She sat at the local pub watching the community, their interactions with each other and trying to figure out her best way to deal with her next client. She couldn't use another name or simply walk up to him and except to cut his head off with a swift aim; he would remember her as she does him. He was another mission, simple as that no complications. He had some property over the lake, there would be her best chance at finding him and she would plan from there.

Cordelia wanted to feel the pure hatred for the man as she watched black and some white slaves over his work, the credit he was getting for their hard work. She felt silly now for not asking questions about his line of work, she was to lost in their bubble to question him.

She had gotton here the night before while the place was quiet scoping the place before making a space to watch her surroundings and think of a plan. "We need them working faster." The voice made her breath get caught in her throat, she hadn't heard him for three years now.

"Yes sir." She waited to hear more but nothing came making the hairs on the back on her neck stand up straight. She turned to get a better view when he was suddenly pinning her against the back of the shed, her training with Henry fled from her mind.

"Did you really think i wouldn't smell you." The thought hadn't even crossed her mind as Jack leaned in closer to her, his lips lightly touching the side of her neck. "I think we need somewhere private to finish our chat." Before Cordelia could respond they were in some kind of office and Jack made sure to lock the door and block the windows making her nervous all of a sudden at the venom in his voice. "Where _have_ you been? Do you understand what I have been through trying to find you?"

"Richard-"

"is dead." He roughly put his top hat on the desk before turning back to examine her. "Your have been training, I thought they were rumours that dear Henry had taken a girl in." Her hands automatically went to her blades and Jack's eyes followed. "Sent by _him_...you won't be needing them." One long stride and he grabbed her blades putting them with his top hat, she might as well be the same woman Henry found that night as her arms went limp. He bent forward, Jack's lips centimetres apart from her own waiting for some kind of reaction and when he didn't receive one he moved forward capturing them making her a prisoner all on his own.

The lumpy bed found their legs as they settled there, her legs pulled apart to take his spot between them. She hadn't had any man apart from Richard there and the soft touches made arouse shot through her at Jack's handy work. She took her hands to meet his shoulder and ran her hands slowly up his neck, gently fingering smoothing back his hair and running her fingers through it. She breathed deeply through nose and out her mouth. "Jack..." Her voice strained, a tone she had never heard before come from herself. He cut her off with a kiss, her soft lips massaging his own and her tongue fighting back, exploring his mouth with frustration and anger. She ran her hands up through his silky dark hair fingering every soft strand within reach. After a few moments of being wrapped up in each other, she parted their lips. "More." The fire burning her was nothing she had experienced with Richard, there was no pain just lovely tempting heat. The clothes began to vanish in a flash at the desperation in her voice, what she craved Jack gave.

Jack didn't waste time, grabbing a hold of her slim waist and rubbing the small of her back. Her soft lips back to his own mouth as she tugged at his dark hair. He cupped her bottom savouring the feel of her body pressed against his own. He kissed her again, slipping in his tongue and grinding his hips into her fighting for a taste. The tension that was so every presence when they were together came undone like laces on a corset. He slipped between her thighs covering her smaller body with his larger one, his hands sweeping down along the curves of her waist. Her back bowed and her hips arched off the bed to meet him as he lightly trailed his fingers to her pulsing centre, pressing his palm into her forcefully just before tearing away her panties with a loud grunt. She stretched up flat against him and claimed his lips in a rough kiss. He moaned again, sounds tumbling from his mouth to hers-sounds that were supposed to be words, but instead landed against the back of her throat and were swallowed by her pleasure.

He held himself up by placing his hands on either side of her head, then pulled back to really _look_ at her, letting his dark gaze sweep over her body before coming back to rest on her gaze. There was so much rawness he saw in her eyes that it stole his breath away, and for a moment, all he did was hover over her and take a deep breath, like he was preparing himself-in reality he was because his next step could change both their lives in the revolution coming. For a moment she was concerned, and she reached up to place a palm to his cheek, holding him there, staring, barely two inches from his face. His hot breaths fluttering across her skin, but she was ripped away from the thought as he began at work.

Jack shifted and placed his knees on either side of her hips, dug them into the bed so that he was kneeling over her. A streak of blinding, unspeakable sensation sent her head curling backward into the mattress as he pushed inside of her with a low, throaty groan.

"Holy Christ." She panted, trying to remember if sex with anyone had ever felt this way before. She knew it hadn't. The friction in her lower body as she accommodated his invasion sent spots in front of her vision. There were flaring sparks, brilliant, like seeing various colours for the first time.

Jack watched her reaction and clenched his jaw, his patience already abandoning him. He gave up on the idea of slow and sensual and just felt the need to take her.

He dropped his forehead to hers as he pulled almost all the way out of her, then dropped back in with a long, solid thrust that literally felt like he was spearing her in half. She clawed desperately at his back as he left her again, filled her again, left her again, and filled her again. Each thrust was slow, deliberate, rough, and her back ached in a glorious way as he sunk her into the mattress, his pelvic bone grinding against hers a method of exquisite torture that she never wanted to end.

His fingers gripped the back of her thighs tightly, and every time he came back to her, she felt closer to her climax.

He could see it pass across her face that brief instant where the peak began to threaten. She was gripping him inside of her tightly, like a glove, and then she was pulsing around him, milking him, her eyes rolled back in her head as his name broke on her lips.

Using whatever strength he had left, he drove into her one, two, three more times and then they both went falling, gasping. "Shit," he whispered against her face as his hips shook under their own accord. "What did you do to me?" She held tight to his shoulders and closed her eyes as relief curled her spine and her hips pushed against him like a wave, the aftershocks causing him to still twitch inside of her. He reached to push sweaty hair away from her eyes as he collapsed briefly on the side of the bed. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment, biting there tenderly before he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. She let her legs fall to the mattress, then, just limp. Limp and utterly spent.

The soft kisses on her shoulder brought a smile to her face; she cracked to her eyes open to see Jack leaning above her. She pushed him sideways onto his back to get the chance to embrace him behind closed doors. "What's your plan now? Going to chop off my head?" He seemed completely relaxed underneath her.

"I-I-I don't know." She let out a shaky breath as he continued to stroke her hair. It was that year that the revolution was getting closer as Adam and Vadoma made their plans along with Henry as he came across young Abraham Lincoln.

**AN:** The idea of Cordelia is from the darling 'Partyhard Drunkard XD', she has asked me to put together a one-shot after reading my 'Secret' with Adam/OC. So this one shot is for 'Partyhard Drunkard XD' with the twisted life story of Cordelia and Jack Barts.

What do _you_ think happened?


End file.
